Unfamiliar
by 968yfgto
Summary: Izuku and a few of his companions are transported to the Star Wars universe, ultimately causing some shenanigans to occur. Despite the humorous summary, this is a very serious fiction. Very kriffing serious.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would love to say that I had a great idea and the motivation to continue out and the skill to put it into action and the drive to finish it. But I'd be lying. This story died before it even started until the Patron Saint Of Motivation came and gave me a hello. I will tell you who it is eventually.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Star Wars or My Hero Academia.**

 **Warning: Mild OOC because the BnHA characters have memories from the past. Weird crap happened, now kriffing deal with it.**

 **Chapter 1- Prisoner**

Cold. So Cold.

A chilling feeling creeping through his veins.

Silently, he wondered if this was someone's Quirk.

He couldn't see. Or hear.

Nothing about his current predicament was revealed to him.

The most he could do was breathe.

Then, he began falling.

He could see something above him. A purplish light, a grey figure waving at him. Flipping over, he noticed a grey outline, and a white circle.

He fell into the grey, groaning loudly, his nerves jolting.

There was one thing off about this situation.

There was no pain. Only pressure.

He sat up, his entire body unnaturally stiff. His right forearm was vibrating slightly, so he looked at it. A pale blue screen popped up, showing a list, perhaps a schedule.

 **TK-421. You are expected to be at Detention Cell Block AA-23 at 1800 hours today. Thank you. We hope you enjoyed your break.**

Looking at the dissolving screen, the grey walls got brighter all of a sudden, and he found himself turning around. This time, he faced a bluish-whitish blur, swirling hypnotically.

Then it all clicked.

 _You aren't in your dorm, or UA, or Japan, or Earth for that matter. It's highly doubtful you're even in this solar system._

The boy blanched, desperately trying to pull up memories.

 _Your name is Midoriya Izuku. You are fifteen years old, an aspiring hero training under All Might at UA High in Japan. But where are you now?_

He began shivering, very cold. He noticed frost coming from his mouth, and looked back to his bed for a solution.

There was only the grey mattress. No linens. But there was a white helmet. Hoping for a remedy for the cold, he reached for the helmet and slid it over his head.

A huge digital clock showed up in his line of vision. _1723._ He had approximately 37 Minutes to find a way to Detention Block AA-23, or else something would happen. He could feel it.

Adjusting the helmet, he leapt off the bed and tested put his movement, before jolting to a stop.

 _What about the others? What about my classmates? What about All Might? What about…_

He gasped. _One for All?!_

Pulling on the Quirk, he collapsed in relief at feeling it rush through his veins, but he wouldn't be able to do anything in this apparel. Even so, in such an unfamiliar habitat, it's best he stay with what he's given.

Inhaling deeply, he waddled towards the door.

 _How am I supposed to move like this?_

Grunting, he walked through the door and nearly ran over another white-clad man.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Izuku cried.

"Ah, no, don't apologize it's okay!" The man said cheerfully. "You a new recruit?"

"Uh," Izuku muttered. "I'm TK-421."

"Another TK, huh? What'd you do to get demoted?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies!" The man fretted. "I'm sorry to have offended you!"

Surprised by the sudden change of mood, Midoriya brushed him off politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good. It can be pretty pressuring, with the galactic war and all."

Izuku blinked stupidly, before memories rampaged over him.

 _A war between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance. It has been going on for the past eighteen years, with glorious victories of the Empire and crushing defeats of the Alliance. We are all led by our illustrious leader, Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, who's ultimate goal is complete and utter peace._

Izuku stumbles, and the other man caught him.

"You good, trooper? I can take you to the medibay, if you aren't at your best."

"Ah, no it's fine. Just...the armor." Midoriya lied.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it after a while.

Izuku righted himself and looked at the other figure.

"Uh, my next shift is at Detention Block AA-23, but Im not are where that is—"

"Fear not, newbie! I will take you there! I happen to be on my break period, so I eve glad to escort ya!"

Izuku smiled. "That would be great!"

"Well, let's get there ASAP! We can talk on the way there!" And with that, the man strolled off, Izuku scrambling to catch up with him.

"The name's Ethan Vandergraff, what about you?"

"Izuku Midoriya," He stammered.

"Kay, where's your home planet?"

Izuku shut up.

"Uh…"

"Shy boy, aren't you? Don't worry, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to." Ethan smiled. "You can even ask me questions, I don't give a kriff."

Izuku took a breath and prepared himself. "Where are we?"

"Ooh, am I getting quizzed now? You're currently standing inside one of the most powerful battle stations in the universe. No, _the_ most powerful battle station in the universe. You're aboard the Death Star, a moving moon capable of destroying entire planets!"

"E-e-entire…?!" Izuku whimpered.

"You're a Traditional Keepership, or a TK. You're basically a prison guard, sometimes you get to search Rebel ships that get tractor beamed. Today you're probably guarding a high-value prisoner, also known as an HVP. AA cell blocks are reserved for the fancy captives. You might actually enjoy the day!" He chuckled darkly.

"What's your job?" Izuku asked, curious and in need of information.

"Well, my trooper number is iS-33, I'm an Imperial Spy, but I'm telling the Rebels I'm a spy in the Imperial ranks. It's a weird double-double-cross, but I promise you, it's great!"

Before they knew it, he was opening the door to Cell Block AA-23.

There was a lady with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a white dress and staring at him like he was a piece of gum beneath her boot.

"What did Vader do this time, huh?" She asked quickly.

Izuku said nothing, just reading off his holo-list. "Princess Leia Organa, former member of the Imperial Senate, son of Bail Organa, Tyler of Alderaan." He said coolly.

"At your service," she said sarcastically.

"Great," Izuku said blandly. "I'll be guarding you today."

"Just you?" She asked innocently.

"No, I've got a group of troopers out there, armed with blasters. High security." He tapped his forearm.

"At least you have humor. I won't be bored today."

Something about that reminded him too much of Kacchan, and he didn't respond.

"Hey, Stormie, how's life outside this rock?"

 _Play it cool Izuku. From what Ethan said, you have no life outside of the Empire._

"Nonexistent." Izuku muttered.

"You're dead here, too," the princess snapped.

"You'll probably be dead before before I am, given your circumstances," Izuku said snarkily, beginning to see Kacchan's traits.

"We'll see about that." Leia snickered.

"Indeed." Izuku said quietly, opening up his holobook on the Empire.

"You can't even read normal books can you?"

"Nothing about you is normal, Princess." Izuku blurted.

"Uh, excuse me?" Leia yelled, sitting up angrily. "What did you say?!"

"For someone of royal descent, you have nearly no manners and an absolutely infuriating demeanor. You carry yourself like you're the greatest thing ever, yet you sit here in a jail cell with me. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you certainly don't act like a diplomat."

Leia took one look at Deku and the greenie knew he was I trouble.

Izuku felt so much lighter though. But, he felt like that wasn't a part of him, like a random personality within the universe.

"You kriffin—" Leia lunged for him, but on some kind of strange instinct, he took out his blaster and aimed for her head.

"Be lucky you're still alive." Izuku muttered, before putting the gun back in its holster and strolling towards the door. "I just wanted to have a civilized conversation. We can try again tomorrow."

Izuku waved as he exited, before sitting outside the door and mulling over what had just happened.

He had been rude to royalty and pointed a gun at her.

Kirishima would be so proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A lot got done in this chapter, I'm so sorry if it seems a little rushed.**

 **Chapter 2- A Mysterious Visitor**

As Midoriya sat outside, he could hear the princess grumbling some words from the cell, but he chose not to acknowledge her, unwilling to cause another problem.

As he thought about it, he wondered if he should have acted like that. From what he could tell, he was a low-rank officer, not even. _More like cannon fodder. Where have I heard that before?_ Izuku thought curiously.

 _So, if I'm cannon fodder, then there's a lot of me. A lot of . . . Stormtroopers. So my one goal is to shut up and blend in._ Izuku stood up and ran a thumb over his blaster. _How different can it be than from my middle school years?_

Izuku breathed in and out slowly, trying to get himself in a mindset that kept him unseen. _You have to be competent, but not so competent that they'll notice you._

Midoriya knew he was not where he was supposed to be, but he was unsure about why he was here.

So many thoughts were running through his head that he almost didn't notice the group of figures advancing towards him.

Two were wearing black helmets shaped like a sloped hill, and cold distant looks on their faces.

The third one was looming in all black and a terrifying black mask. Behind them was a black floating sphere with a needle sticking out.

Something inside him made his thumb flick a switch on his blaster. _Kill to stun._ He had switched blaster modes, apparently.

The men were in front of him.

"Stormtrooper, you may end your shift." The tallest one said, his voice deep and full of malice, not unlike Kacchan's.

"Yes, sir," Izuku said immediately. He took a quick bow and left.

 _What was that?_ Vader thought. _There was something about that trooper, but what?_

"Stormtrooper, what's your serial number?" Vader asked coldly.

The Stormie whipped around. "Uh, TK-421, sir," he said politely.

 _There it was again. He called me 'sir' instead of Lord Vader. TK-421. Is he a Rebel?_

"TK-421, come here," Vader said after a moment of silence.

He could feel the trooper's fear in the Force, but something was off.

 _Unfamiliarity. Like he's never seen me before._

The trooper stood in front of him, and everything seemed normal. His posture was straight, he was holding his blaster properly, and he was far enough away to be respectful. Even so…

 _He definitely wasn't a Stormtrooper._

"TK-421, remove your mask." Vader said, encouraging him with the Force.

 _Do it. Do it. Do it._ A voice spoke inside Midoriya's head, warring with his own will.

The trooper took it off, but it was as if he knew something was going to happen, not because Vader had just used a mind trick on him.

 _Naboo._ The harsh memory ran through Vader's head, a stinging sensation popping around his eyelids. The boy's deep green hair reminded him of the forest. _Green. The color of good. Yoda, the Jedi. Obi-Wan._

Vader looked the boy over. He couldn't have been more than fifteen, but his eyes were rather sad, unexpectedly so. He looked undoubtedly human. Fearful, melancholy. Vader tensed, and the boy did as well. The torture droid hummed in anticipation.

"You are dismissed," Vader muttered.

Izuku nodded and walked off.

 _What just happened? He's suspicious, isn't he?_

Vader looked at the man to his right.

"Alert the TK squadron that TK-421 is a Rebel. Set your guns for stun and fire when ready." He said. The man nodded loyally and turned on his comm.

" **TK Squadron, TK-421 is a Rebel. Set your guns for stun and fire when ready."**

Izuku heard that and stumbled. _I'm a Rebel now? Fire when ready? That man must have caught on that I'm not from here. That's a problem._

He slowed his pace, trying to act casual, and made it into the elevator without much ruckus.

He breathed and realized that man had felt very familiar.

 _That cold, killing intent, that deep voice, the respirator, he's just like-_

 _All for One._

 _I have to be careful, then. I cannot be found by him, or bad things will happen. I need to make it back to Japan._

The elevator began slowing down, and Izuku activated One for All, and as the doors slid open, there was a squadron of troopers waiting for him, blaster ready. He leapt over them, kicking one of them in the head. Landing behind them. He sped off.

 _Recovery Girl isn't here, so stick to 15%. You need to find some comfortable clothing._

He leapt into a port, and there were five Stormies cocking and aiming their guns at him, and Izuku threw his helmet at them, pulling out his blaster and continuing to run.

 _You need to live._

 _Live._

 _Live._

Izuku ran into a hallway, his hand slapping a control button, shutting the door behind him. Hearing the sound of troopers, he slid into a random room, which was open. Jamming the door shut, he took a breath and looked around.

It was a small closet chock full of clothing.

Everything was black, and he grabbed things at random: a long sleeve shirt, black pants, leather boots and a cloak for disguise. Slipping it on, the flipped it over his head and darted back out again, speeding past the droids and soldiers tailing him.

The security cameras caught a black and green blur on the screens.

Vader was staring at Princess Leia impatiently when a man burst in.

"L-Lord Vader!" He panted. "It's TK-421! He's evaded all of our squadrons, and we can't even find where he is on the security cameras!"

Leia laughed weakly, the torture drug still in her system.

"Can't even catch one guy, huh?"

Vader glowered and got closer to her. "Did he say anything to you?" He breathed.

"Never met him," Leia said, minorly surprised.

"You are indeed a liar, he was the one guarding you today." Vader said, roaring inside.

Leia flushed, infuriated. "He was all about your stupid peace and had full devotion to the Empire, but if he turned on you, he must be smarter than I thought."

"He is quite the opposite, and will be dealt with thoroughly." Vader turned to the man. "Show me the security tapes."

A blue screen appeared on the wall, flickering.

Nine separate sections popped up, each of them with a group of stormtroopers standing ready.

Then, in rapid succession, a black and green figure dashed through the camera's vision line, green sparks lighting up the view.

Vader stood still, watching the loop, his blood rising.

"Men, take care of the princess. I'll take care of our _interesting_ deserter." Vader stalked off, opening his eyes to the Force. His vision expanded, and he felt an odd presence. It was like a young child, poking around its new environment.

It intrigued Vader, and if that happened, then the Emperor wouldn't be far behind.

He took the elevator and strode through a mass of troopers, who gave him a wide berth.

He could feel the fear radiating off of them, and it released adrenaline.

But out of the many selfish fears, he felt one of worry.

Concern.

He froze and concentrated on that one individual, pushing him up into the air.

A man with blonde hair and brown eyes floated above the rest.

"Vandergraff, do you know of this trooper?" Vader said indignantly.

"Yes, Lord Vader. His name is Izuku Midoriya, he's a new recruit."

"And I wasn't informed?" The Force screamed in his ear. _Kill him! Kill him!_

The Force closed around the man's neck, and his eyes widened in fear.

"I-If he goes to t-the Rebels," he hacked. "I'll...kill him…"

Vader loosened his grip. "You are an Imperial spy in the Rebel's High Command, I ask you not to waste your position on a deserter. However, given this predicament, spread word about him, make sure no one trusts him. Make him come to me." He dropped the man. "Do not fail me, Vandergraff."

"Y-Yes, Lord Vader."

"Let him escape, and guide him to the Rebel base," Vader waved him off, and Vandergraff saluted and sprinted away.

Vandergraff ran down the hallways, calling, "Midoriya! MIDORIYA!"

The boy sped over, nearly knocking him out.

"Ethan?" He said innocently.

"Oh, Midoriya, thank the maker I found you! Vader just tried to kill me?"

"Why?"

"Because I knew you!" Vandergraff said peevishly.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Midoriya began tearing up.

"Nah, nah, it's fine! I escaped, so I'm probably not a spy for the Empire anymore. But I can give you a good reputation in the Rebellion!"

"We're going to the Rebellion?" Izuku said, shocked.

"Yep! We're getting off this thing and we'll be free!" He pumped his fists.

 _More like you'll be a wanted man, Midoriya,_ he thought evilly.

Izuku froze, then his gaze softened. "Okay, Ethan!"

"Alrighty, there's a bunch of ships in the nearest port. We can take a V-Wing to the base. I'll remove all the tractors and pilot the ship."

"You don't have to do this for me…" Izuku said hesitantly.

"Don't worry 'bout it, man! Let's go!" They ran off, Izuku pacing himself to match Vandergraff's stride.

A stormtrooper walked right past him with a polite nod to Ethan.

 _They still think he's a ranking officer._

Izuku stopped suddenly.

"What about the princess?" He said, concerned.

"What princess?" Ethan said quickly.

"Princess Leia Organa, the person I was guarding today! She's a Rebel! We have to go sav-"

"We're sending a Rebel squadron to come and retrieve her. Let's get outta here."

Midoriya nodded slowly. _Rebel squadron, huh?_

They burst into the port and made a mad dash towards a V-Wing.

Izuku was considerably faster than him, and Vandergraff began to understand why Vader hadn't killed him just then.

This boy was something else.

And he would be Vader's.

Soon enough.

The ship's loading port slid open, and they dashed in. Izuku found his way to the cockpit, and Ethan soon followed.

"Fly casual, Ethan," Vandergraff muttered. "Hey, Midoriya, I'm going to make a transmission to the Rebel base, if you could leave the room, any background noise could mistransmit the message!"

Izuku nodded hesitantly. _Something was off._

"Sounds good!" Izuku walked out of the room and positioned himself outside the door.

There were several clicking noises, and Izuku fiddled with his blaster.

"Hey, Midoriya, we'll be taking a quick stop at the **Glacies Star System.** I'll drop you off at the Rebel base there, you should be fine."

Izuku nodded and put his blaster back on stun as he walked back in. "So, what'd you tell them in the transmission?" Izuku asked, putting on his best innocent face.

"Ah, nothin' too much, just that I was coming back with some fresh information."

"Can I send a transmission?"

"I doubt you know the code, but do your best!" He laughed.

 _What's the kid doing…_

Izuku stepped into the pilot's seat and pressed a couple of buttons at random.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You're right. I suppose I'll just tell them when I get there."

 _There will be nothing to tell…_ Ethan thought wickedly.

 **A/N: Glacies Star System. I derived it from scrambling Kohei Horikoshi's name.**

 **Hoshi- 'star'**

 **Kei- 'system'**

 **Kori- 'ice'**

' **ice' in Latin is 'glacies'.**

 **I'll do something for George Lucas as well.**

 **Ethan Vandergraff is an OC.**

 **Also, 'ice' might be a subtle hint towards what is going to happen next.**

 **I plan to do happy little skits at the end of each chapter from now on, just in case it gets too angsty.**

 ***sees Midoriya's room***

 **Uraraka- IT'S AN OTAKU ROOM!**

 **Midoriya- I-I-I a-adore him, t-that's a-a-all…**

 **Todoroki- I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE HIS ILLEGITIMATE LOVE CHILD!**

 **Bakugou- What the hell, half-and-half...**


End file.
